


Late Night Ramblings

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jack says no, M/M, One Shot, SEP, Short One Shot, gabe just wants to sleep, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: All Gabriel wants to do is sleep after a hard days work. That’s all. Jack has something else on his mind that will prevent it for a short time.





	Late Night Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually writing Jack and I hope I did decently. c: This takes place during SEP and I got influenced and ideas from my bf and from the r76 discord.

It was a long day, the usual injections and a mission in one place or state. Country and what have you. Luckily Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison was sent off to another city near by and weren’t too far from where they were stationed. Mission was a success and the two were sent back to the base to rest for the night. The two were roommates, sleeping on bunk beds that was placed in the corner of the room. Jack slept on the top bunk and Gabriel slept on the bottom, which Gabriel didn’t mind at all. In fact, it was more comfortable for him. 

Once the two settled in for the night, Gabriel curled up towards the wall and buried under a couple of blankets. Small bits of movement on the top grabbed his attention for a quick second, nearly falling to sleep until he heard a small whisper of his name. “Hey Gabe?” Jack called out quietly, earning a small ‘hm’ in response. Jack moved in the bed to nearly hang over the side to peek and see if Gabe’s awake or not. “I have a question,” he added, smiling once Gabriel moved from facing the wall to face him instead. 

“Do pigeons have feelings?” Jack then asked with a serious expression, earning a small chuckle from Gabriel and unable to stop himself from smiling. “If they do, how do they feel about us being mean to them?”

“I’m pretty sure they do have feelings and they’re probably sad about it. Jack, please go to sleep,” Gabriel replied quietly as he curled up again and Jack only frowned. Mainly at the answer than anything else. “We have a lot to do later.”

“But, Gabe, now I feel bad,” Jack added and Gabe only groaned softly. “I’ve shooed them away all the time and I didn’t think they would feel bad.”

“Jack, don’t worry about it.” A sigh. “I’m sure they’re over it by now.” Jack made a low noise of acknowledgement before moving to lay back on the mattress, eyes staring into the ceiling. A few minutes passed and Jack moved again, leaning over to look at Gabriel again - who curled up once again. 

“Gabe? Gaaaabe,” Jack called out softly and Gabriel growled tiredly before moving to look at the blond again. “What’s funnier than 24?”

“What?”

“25.”

“I swear Jack, go to sleep,” Gabriel said as he moved the blanket to hide his face with a grin, trying his hardest not to smile. 

“Alright, one more question,” Jack mumbled and Gabriel moved the blankets from his face, raising an eyebrow while the other man looked deep in thought. “What’s the meaning of life?”

“You going to sleep,” Gabriel simply answered with a smirk as he moved to curl up under the blankets again.

“I don’t think that’s it,” Jack grumbled as he moved to lay back on his bed, stretching out his arms with a yawn and then resting his hands on his chest. “Gabe-..”

“Jack, go to sleep or I’m going to smack you with a pillow.”

“But-..” Gabriel groaned as he pushed the blankets off of himself, slipped out of his bed, grabbed the pillow and moved to simply smack Jack in the chest. “Woah hey! I didn’t think you would actually do it. I was going to say good night and I love you but fuck me I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too,” Gabriel replied as he moved to settle back into his bed with an annoyed sigh. A small chuckle left the blond as he finally settled in, smirking as he rested his hands behind his head - waiting. A few minutes passed and Jack came up with one last thing.

“You’re American when you go to the bathroom, and you’re American when you come out, but do you know what you are while you’re in there?”

“What?”

“European.”

“I swear to fucking God, Jack.”


End file.
